Unlikely Love
by xXShadowTheWolfXx
Summary: after Kate and Garth's wedding Humphrey finds himself in another adventure, along the way he will encounter love, friendship and heartbreak but no matter what, he is going to try and live his life to the full. So come along for a ride of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all It's me xXShadowTheWolfXx here bringing you this story, as Mr. Steal Yo Gurl said in his story I have taken over Unlikely Lovers over from him and I have brought out this first chapter as soon as I could. Now don't immediately start complaining about this not being a HumphreyxKate story (seriously I can't stand it when people bombard me with comments about HumphreyxKate. Especially when that someone is the dark shadow who does it frequently, so stop it) I already said that their time would come but not for now. P.S. I don't own this chapter except the bits I've changed, all the rest belongs to Mr. Steal Yo Gurl**

**Chapter 1 Will I be able to love again?**

It's been a week now since Kate got married to that wolf, Garth. I've been lying in my den with my eyes stinging from tears and my grey, white and black fur coat covered in dirt. I was staring out at the night sky, wondering if I would be able to love again. I looked up at the moon shining in the sky. I sighed and thought that if I wasn't so sad I would appreciate this sight more. Then some unknown force overcame me and made me walk out of the den. I got outside my cave and stared at the moon. Instinct took over and shot my muzzle into the air and sang out my soul. Howling all my problems and all my sadness out to the world, not caring if anybody heard or not which made me feel a little better. then I remembered something from my past, a song I had heard somewhere.

(To Be With You Cover)

I've been alone so many nights now,  
And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.  
I keep holdin' out for what I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you.

So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
Wondering how you look in this light.  
Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.

And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually..

And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road.  
But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
To be with you, just to be...

Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way...  
Oh...

Oh, to be with you...

Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually.

And when you're standin' here in front of me,  
That's when I know that God does exist.  
'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.  
You...

I then heard a twig snap behind me. I looked and saw Lilly staring back at me .

"Lilly?" I asked surprised and a little bit embarrassed because Kate was the only one to see me howl before. In truth I had never been to a moonlight Howl before apart from the one before me and Kate were captured and taken to Idaho and that couldn't really be considered as properly going to one.

"Humphrey, I, uh, didn't mean to-" I cut her off by chuckling a bit. Her voice and everything about her, was beautiful, her eyes were filled with kindness, love and compassion but there was also a sadness that matched my own that I had never seen or expected to see in Lilly before, I had always thought of Lilly as the ultimate happy all the time Omega.

"Lilly, don't worry" I smiled reassuringly. She smiled back although it seemed half hearted. The way the moonlight shined on Lilly's snow white fur made her even beautiful than she already is. Lilly was already the best looking omega girl in the pack. She noticed me staring at her and she giggled cutely and blushed until her fur was red. I looked away chuckling nervously.

I started to get a bit nervous as I thought about what I was going to say next. There was something about Lilly, as I looked at here I suddenly forgot about all the sadness and the heartbreak of Kate getting married, it all seemed like a distant dream and I felt my heart glow. Finally I plucked up the courage to talk "Lilly, you look about as good as I feel, would you care to tell me what's making you so sad, maybe I might be able to help?" I asked. Lilly looked down for second as if contemplating whether or not to tell me what was on her mind, "I would rather not talk about it and even if I did I doubt there is anything you could do to help" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice although she tried to hide it, I was good at seeing past facades that people put on. I wished that I could simply make her sadness disappear, then it struck me "Ok, but if you ever want to talk about it then you know where to find me. You know, whenever I'm sad I come out here and howl all my troubles to the moon and somehow I don't feel as sad anymore, perhaps it might help you as well" I told her, "I just might guve that a try, one thing though, will you stay with me? I don't like being alone at night" she asked. I was all too happy to have some company.

We both stood there, I put my muzzle up to the sky and started howling, I put all my heart, all my worries and all my sadness into the howl. then after a few moments Lilly joined in, our howls mixing into a beautiful chorus that no matter what you were doing you would stop to listen to it, our howls mixed together better than mine and Kate's had and I knew now that I had finally found the perfect wolf for me.

Inevitably the howl had to end sometime and when it did I wished it could have lasted longer. "Humphrey I really enjoyed tonight and I was wondering if I could hang out with you tomorrow?" Lilly said. I couldn't believe what I just heard, "sure you can" I replied "thanks" she said before heading back down to her den.

After watching her leave I went into my own den and curled up thinking about all the good quality's Lilly had "well she's nice, sweet, kind, funny, beautiful and she's just perfect. I had always liked Lilly but with my crush on Kate I had all but ignored her. Now I saw that she possessed everything I had looked up to and loved in Kate and more, "I know I probably don't have much of a chance with her, after all, I was just a stupid idiotic Omega who isn't wanted anywhere, but a guy can dream, right?" I thought to myself as I laid down for the first good night's sleep I'd had in a while.

**I might not be able to get more chapters out soon, as I'm concentrating on getting The dire wolf, the lone warrior finished but I will do my best. ****please review so I know where to improve (I accept constructive criticism, so long as you don't go on about making this into a HumphreyxKate story) and if you want to use any of my OC'S PM me. Thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 8 follows and 4 ****Favs****already, you guys/girls are awesome. Anyway this is kind of a short chapter so sorry about that**

**Chapter 2 Truths and hints of the past revealed**

Humphrey's POV

I woke up early and went outside to watch the sunrise. As I sat on the ledge outside my den I started thinking about last night, "Do I really have a chance with her" I thought "I mean she did ask me if I wanted to hang out with her today, besides she's an Omega, so I at least have more chance with her than I did with Kate, right?". I sat there for five minutes thinking about the course life had taken for me, then I noticed the sun had started to come up. I sat there staring at the land suddenly lit up before me, "I just wish they were here to see it" I thought dejectedly to myself.

Eventually I stood up and made my way down to where I promised to meet Lilly. On the way I passed by the lake and suddenly I felt something tackle me into the lake, I looked up and saw that it was Lilly. I looked down and noticed that all the dust was washing out of my fur, I then looked back up at Lilly and saw that she was looking at me with a shocked expression, not that I blamed her after all my fur had gone from being different shades of grey to being black with a grey underbelly and crimson fur on the tips of my ears and tail. (**Yes I know I use this a lot but what the hell.)** "here it comes" I thought "she's going to reject me like everyone else". After a couple of minutes of stunned silence she finally spoke "Humphrey why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked "I-I-I was afraid that once you and everyone else found out you would hate me", she looked even more shocked when I said this "why would we hate you?" she asked. "When I was a three month old pup I was separated from my family but luckily a kind old lone wolf found me but he too was taken from me and I was left on my own so I desperately tried to find a pack that would take me in but every pack I met didn't trust me because of my fur colour, they would chase me out of their territory and attack me. So I decided to colour my fur grey with dust and I kept searching until I eventually stumbled upon this pack." I explained. After a few moments of silence Lilly finally spoke "Humphrey I would never hate you no matter what, after all friends stick together and why would anyone judge you because of your fur colour?. If you ask me you suite black and crimson fur than you ever did grey." I was stunned at what she just said but eventually I snapped out of it "T-T-Thank you" I said "that's the nicest thing anyone in this pack has ever said to me and as for my fur colour several years ago before we were born, a pack called the Ravagers who all had black fur similar to mine terrorised the land. They stole pups from the packs and executed them in front of their parents, they stole food and murdered pack members in the middle of the night. Eventually they were defeated but no one ever forgot about what happened. Most packs started to believe that all wolves with black fur were evil and made it their mission to wipe them from the face of the earth, if two wolves gave birth to a black furred pup they would kill it there and then. I was lucky, my parents and most of our pack never judged me because of my fur." I explained. "That's terrible!" Lilly exclaimed "parents killed their own pups!" I simply nodded. "So what do you want to do today then" I asked trying to lighten the mood and change the subject "let's go and find our friends" Lilly replied and with that we set off.

**So there is chapter 2. As always please review so I know where to improve (I accept constructive criticism, so long as you don't go on about making this into a HumphreyxKate story) Follow/Favourite and if you want to use any of my OC'S PM me. Thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey xXShadowTheWolfXx here bringing you the 3rd chapter now before I start I just want to add that I've changed this story from a HumphreyXSweets story to HumphreyXLilly and I've slightly changed the first two chapters**

**Chapter 3 Spending time with a friend and a mystery wolf **

As Lilly and Humphrey walked up towards the feeding ground Humphrey turned to Lilly. "So that's what happened up until now" Humphrey finished "I must say that you're taking the fact that I lied to you and your sister about my origins very well", "well technically, you never lied, you just didn't tell much and I'm so sorry for what happened to you" Lilly said. They carried on in silence and soon reached the feeding ground. As they left the tree line every wolf looked up from the caribou and turned towards them, as soon as they saw Humphrey several of the Eastern wolves who were occupying the feeding grounds immediately started growling and advancing towards him and Lilly who immediately turned around and started running in the other direction "we have two intruders, after them!" one of the Eastern wolves shouted and immediately half of the Alpha's started chasing after the two retreating wolves. Lilly and Humphrey were running for their lives and didn't notice the drop in front of them. Suddenly they both hit the ground hard Humphrey groaned and looked around he noticed that below the slope they had fallen down there was a partially concealed hollow he pointed it out to Lilly and without hesitation they slid into it. A moment later they watched as several of the Alpha's leapt down the slope and continued running. After a few minutes when they saw it was all clear Lilly and Humphrey stepped out of the log into the clearing "so now what do we do?, I mean we can't stay around here they'll probably come back" Humphrey asked "I don't know" Lilly replied. Just then Humphrey thought of something "I know what we can go to this quiet place only I know about, it'll be perfect".

Humphrey then led Lilly through the undergrowth and towards a large body of rock that shot up above the canopy of the trees. The rock was covered with trees and bushes and there were lots of paths zigzagging up the rock and even a couple that went right up through it."So...What do you wanna do?" Humphrey asked, "Tag you're it!" Lilly shouted as she sprinted up the rocky path with Humphrey close behind. For the rest of the day both of them played again as if they were pups running about playing hide and seek(which Humphrey easily won since his black fur meant he could hide unnoticed in patches of shadow whilst Lily's white fur made it very difficult for her no matter where she hid) and tag. eventually the day started drawing to a close and as Lilly looked up at the sun she realised it was much later than she had thought "Oh no I've been away for the entire day mum and dad must be getting very worried mum will probably kill me and you too. We'd better go" Lilly said "you go back and tell your parents that you were just playing at the lake" Humphrey said as he came over and sat down beside her "what about you though? where are you going to go? maybe I could try and convince mum, dad and the rest of the pack that you're not a threat?" Lilly said "listen Lilly we both know that won't work I'll just stay here for a while whilst I work out a few things.". Lilly got up and started heading back to the pack, whilst Humphrey headed further up the slope until he got to a ledge. He sat there thinking back over the course life had taken him. "I wish you were all here with me" he thought to himself gazing up at the beautiful sunset.

Scene change

Elsewhere a young grey wolf barely older than Humphrey sat atop a waterfall looking down on the scenery below. "I miss you little bro" he said to himself as he stared up at the sky lit up with oranges and reds. He wished that he could see his brother again but he would have to wait until death finally claimed him as there was no way his brother could've survived as the lands below were filled with hostile packs and dangerous creatures. As he sat there his mind drifted back to past events.

**So how is that. Who is this mysterious wolf?, what part does he have to play in the story? and what exactly happened in Humphrey's past. Keep reading to find out. Usual drill, please review so I know where to improve (I accept constructive criticism) and if you want to use any of my OC'S PM me. Thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	4. Chapter 4 reminisces of the past

**Well I'm finally back, it really has been too long and no amount of apologies can make up for taking so long to update my stories, but I will try and improve on that and don't worry I haven't spent all my time just working on this chapter, no, I have also worked on some chapters for my other stories which I will be posting throughout the holidays, I've also been helping a couple of other people out with their stories as well as updating the first few chapters of this story including adding in detail and correcting some mistakes, I will be posting those up in a short while but now onto chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4 reminisces of the past**

A much older wolf whose fur consisted of dark grey with a lighter grey underbelly and a black streak running down his spine, walked slowly up to the waterfall and sat near the lighter grey wolf that was already up there. "Thinking of your brother again?" he asked the light grey wolf, snapping him out of his thoughts. "y-y-yes it's just that I really miss him and I never got a chance to say goodbye" the light grey wolf replied, "I know you're still upset but you've got to let him go and remember that no matter where we are he is always watching over us" The old grey wolf stated. The light grey wolf's expression straightened but then started to get really angry "I swear if I ever see those wolves who did that to him then I will personally proceed to rip their tails off and beat them to death with it. I mean he didn't deserve it he was just a pup, he hadn't done anything wrong and they just ruthlessly attacked him." he shouted, his father just sat there silently listening to his son's outburst, after all deep down he felt the same way and he knew that Zeke blamed himself for the loss of his brother.

As both wolves sat there their minds wandered to the past

*Flashback*

It was late in the evening in the northern river pack , an adult grey wolf nervously paced back and forth outside his den listening to the whimpers of pain coming from within. After a while the pack's healer stepped out of the den "How is she?" the grey wolf asked, "she's fine you may go and see her now" the younger grey wolf replied. The older grey wolf stepped inside his den where his mate lay on the floor nuzzling something that was lying at her paws. as he stepped in she looked up "come over here and take a look at our new pups" she said to her mate revealing two bundles of fur that lay in front of her. The grey wolf walked up to her to get a closer look, both of the pups were males, the first one had light grey fur with darker grey fur at the tip of his tail and ears whilst the second one had black fur with a grey underbelly and crimson fur on the tips of his ears and tail. "Honey they're wonderful, two fine additions to the pack" Shaun said "I know. What should we name them?" his mate Sasha asked "How about we call this one Zeke" Shaun suggested pointing to the grey furred one "and what about that one?" Sasha asked "did you have a name in mind" Shaun asked curiously "yes..I think I would like to name him Humphrey, after the founder of this pack" Sasha replied. "Humphrey? I like it" Shaun said, looking up out of the den at the stars that gleamed like diamonds in the night sky.

*Time skip, three months*

"Mum, can we go and play outside?" Zeke and Humphrey begged, making puppy eyes that they knew their mum couldn't resist. Eventually Sasha gave in, "ok, but make sure you stay where I can see you" she sighed as both pups ran out of the entrance. Zeke had no intention of following his mother's advice and lead his younger brother out towards the waterfall. "Are you sure this is a good idea, mum said to stay close to the pack where it's safe" Humphrey reminded his brother, "Oh it'll be alright we're still inside pack territory, what could possibly happen to us? Now hurry up or else you can be the caribou first" Zeke challenged. Once at the falls, Zeke and his brother splashed around in the pool that had formed just before the water went crashing over the edge.

*Zeke's POV*

We were running around on the side of the pool when I leapt at my brother, knocking him off balance, he staggered back and fell into the deep part of the pool. I patiently waited for him to come back up, but when he still hadn't surfaced after a few minutes I started to worry. I carefully made my way over to the edge of the pool to try and find him. Suddenly, a paw shot out of the water and grabbed hold of my left foreleg. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt myself being dragged into the pool. When I surfaced I found Humphrey sitting on the bank water dripping from his soaking fur, laughing his head off. I really couldn't understand my brother, we were both Alphas but at times he acted more like an Omega and he could be so childish and annoying. But despite this he was also kind, gentle and even though I hated to admit it, funny. He was also quite brave, there was one incident where a couple of the pack's more rough pups bullied the Omega pups, that was until Humphrey stood up for the Omegas, the shear fact that Humphrey had the courage to stand between them and the Omegas frightened the bullies [that and the promise that dad had made about what he would do to anyone that hurt us] and since then there had been no more incidents. This incident had won him the love and respect of the majority of the pack which I had to admit made me a little bit jealous but we were never treated differently for it just as he was never treated differently for bring the youngest... well except from by me of course.

*POV End*

The two pups happily continued playing around, switching between chasing and pinning each other unaware that hidden eyes were watching them from the tree line. Just as Humphrey was about to pin his brother both pups heard a howl that signalled it was time for them to head back. "Well I guess the hunt has caught something, we'd best be getting home, last one there gets the bones" Zeke challenged, "Hey no fair" Humphrey moaned, racing off to catch up to Zeke. As the pups raced away from the waterfall a larger wolf who had black fur mixed with patches of dark grey and orange eyes stepped out of the tree line ahead of them, blocking their path. Both pups skidded to a halt as the unknown wolf spoke, "Ahh, look what we have here, two little pups straying too far from their pack". Both pups immediately backed up from this scary wolf and ran in the opposite direction back towards the waterfall, The two pups darted into the tree line to try and lose the wolf who was giving chase only to run straight back out again after coming face to face with four other hostile wolves. Zeke and Humphrey led their pursuers towards the waterfall, there just past the pool were two rocks with the water flowing in-between, a path led round either side of the rocks leading to a log which spanned the river right where the water plunged over the edge. Zeke pounded across the log and up the path on the other side only to find himself face to face with the wolf that had originally ambushed them as well as yet another wolf.

*Zeke's POV*

Coming face to face with these two wolves I immediately got into a defensive stance and growled at them, probably not even nearly menacing for them since I was only a pup but I needed to protect my brother at all costs. The other wolf walked slowly round me towards the log where my brother was now trapped, I tried to block him but the wolf that originally attacked us moved in to defend his comrade forcing me back so that the two wolves were now between me and my brother. I watched helplessly as the wolves started advancing across the log. I watched as Humphrey desperately tried to hold them off, growling and snapping each time they attempted to get close to him, causing the wolves to back down as even though he was only a pup if he got them it would still hurt and also one wrong move could send them over the edge of the falls, I desperately wanted to help him but my body refused to respond. Humphrey couldn't hold off the assault of all those wolves forever and I looked on as the wolf on the side I was on made to grab Humphrey turning his attention to that wolf whilst a wolf from the other side grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him into the air. "Please stop it, don't hurt him" I begged. The wolf that had originally attacked us smiled mirthlessly, "very well, do as this little pup says, drop him" he ordered. The wolf that had hold of Humphrey swung him over the side of the log then opened his maw releasing Humphrey, it took moment for my mind to comprehend what had just happened, I felt my heart stop beating, my brother, the person I cared about most in this world had just been taken from me by these unknown wolves, we hadn't done anything to upset them and they just attacked us and killed my brother for no reason. As the wolves turned to me I wanted to, to get away from them but my body wouldn't respond properly my legs buckled from under me and I lay there sprawled in the dirt as they advanced. I closed my waiting for the inevitable, but it never came, I heard warning coming from behind me. Slowly I opened my eyes, curious as to why I wasn't dead yet, I found several of the wolves staring at something beyond me , three of them had already turned tail and the rest looked like they were about to follow, I hazarded a look behind me and found several of the wolves from our pack lead by Sapphire the Beta running out of the tree line towards us. "You got lucky this time pup. Remember what happened here today, it will be your turn soon" The lead wolf growled as he joined his subordinates in flight. Sapphire and the others soon caught up to me, "thank Fenrir you're safe, are you hurt? where's your brother?" she asked. Guilt welled up within me and I collapsed onto the floor sobbing, "what's wrong?" Sapphire asked gently "it's all my fault, I..I convinced my brother to come here... We were ambushed by those wolves and they... they threw him down the waterfall". Sapphire threw a comforting paw around me and let me cry into her fur.

*Humphrey's POV*

I felt myself falling, from somewhere up above me I heard my brother scream, I looked down at the raging waters rushing up to meet me, I wonder what death feels like. I closed my eyes, strangely it felt quite peaceful, despite falling down a waterfall to my death. Suddenly I felt a hard impact and pain burst through my left foreleg, opening my eyes I found that I had impacted with a dead tree clinging to the face of the waterfall and the impact had snapped the tree from its hold, the churning water was now much closer than before. I hit the water with powerful force, knocking all the sir from my lungs, the momentum from the fall carried me downwards till I could almost touch the bottom of the deep pool, there the currents dragged me along with the rest of the water. I tried to breath but I couldn't, I needed to get to the surface, kicking up with my legs I managed to escape the currents pulling me down. Finally breaking the surface I gasped for air, looking around I found a piece of the tree I had broke floating past, wearily I managed to drag myself onto it using my right forepaw to keep hold of the log and pull me up and my rear legs to push me out of the water. Once on the log I took one last look up at the cliff before I started to feel really tired, I closed my eyes and the world went black.

**And well, there you have it. I have been working on the next chapter of this story which I will get done and posted within these next two weeks and I will defiantly try to update before the 25th but to those of you that aren't around then I wish you a merry Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected friend

**Hello to everyone who reads this story and happy new year to you all, is it going alright so far? Well here is another chapter of this story, brought out as soon as possible so enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: An unexpected friend**

**Humphrey's POV**

Ugh, where was I. I opened my eyes, and found myself lying on half of a hollow log which in turn was lying on the bank of a river. I didn't recognise this place at all, I could hear a waterfall in the distance but it was the wrong direction in relation to the way the river was flowing for me to still be in our territory. I was wondering how I managed to get all the way out here when I recalled the last things I remembered. Getting cornered up on the waterfall with Zeke and then being chucked off the same falls. If those wolves tried to kill me then surely my brother must have been next, there were far too many of those wolves. I felt really hungry, thirsty and I ached all over. Luckily there was water right behind me but food was a bit more tricky. I tried to get up but as soon as I tried to put weight on my left foreleg pain shot up through it and it collapsed from under me. Part of me wanted to give up, to just lie there and wait for death to claim me, but something made me continue trying to get up, carefully I positioned myself so as to be able to get up on my other three legs and gently eased myself up, I was unsteady at first but I repositioned myself. "Okay" I told myself "one problem down, now to find some food and get some water". Walking on three legs was substantially more difficult than simply getting up, even over the incredibly short distance it was from the piece of log down to the stream, but I managed it. Making it to the stream I encountered another problem, as I tipped my head down to drink I almost toppled forwards into the water. Quickly regaining my balance I thought up of a solution for this problem. carefully I stretched my right foreleg out in front of me into the water and lowered my body at the same time till I was able to get my head close enough to the water to drink. I quickly lapped up some water but it wasn't enough to quench my thirst, so I stuck my whole head under and took two big gulps. having drunk my fill I turned to the harder task of finding something to eat. Randomly picking a direction I trudged off into the forest, hopefully I would come across a half eaten kill that some wolves or a bear had left or better yet a friendly pack who might give me food and help me find out what had happened to my family, but I rather doubted the last one, mum and dad had always said that nothing but danger lurked outside our pack boarders, especially down here.

I found the path hard going, especially since I could only walk on three paws and every tree seemed to be trying to trip me up with its roots. I was thinking of perhaps turning back but my hunger drove me onwards. Eventually I came to a clearing occupied by a small hillock and dug out of this hillock was a small cave or den. I could smell something inside of the den and better yet there didn't seem to be anyone around. Tempted by the possibility of something to eat I threw caution into the wind and approached the den until I was close to the entrance, then I accidently stepped on a dry twig sending a noise like a gunshot echoing around the clearing. I froze in place but nothing stirred inside the den and I continued onwards.

Reaching the mouth I looked around inside and found where the smells were coming from. There lying in the middle of the floor was a pile of bones, some of which still had pieces of rotting meat clinging to them. It wasn't much of a meal but I was too hungry to care at this point. I hobbled over and grabbed the nearest bone to me, tearing off the little chunk of reasonably fresh meat that clung to the side.

**Unknown wolf's POV**

I walked back through the forest towards my den with two rabbits dangling from my mouth. The caribou had been scarce today so I had had to make do with these two hoppers, besides they were more than enough for an old lone wolf like me. As I neared my den, instincts made me take a cautionary sniff, what I smelt immediately put me on the defensive, another wolf, in my territory. Quickly stashing the two rabbits out of site where I could come back for them later and followed the scent, it lead to my den. This wouldn't do, I immediately prepared to challenge whoever this wolf was.

**Humphrey's POV**

I was busy gnawing on a bone which I had just stripped of meat when a voice rang out from outside the den. "YOU ARE IN MY TERRITORY, SHOW YOURSELF AND THEN LEAVE OR ELSE!". I wanted to move but I couldn't, the tone of that voice scarred me and my body wouldn't respond. I lay down covering my head with paw and waited for it to be over.

**Unknown POV**

I charged into my den but I wasn't prepared for what I found inside. I was expecting to find some upstart outcast from one of the local packs trying to muscle in on my territory, instead I found a young wolf pup curled up on the floor with his head buried into his forelegs and shaking from what I could only assume to be fear. I felt really sorry for this pup, I had obviously terrified him and seeing him like this brought back painful memories. I slowly padded over to him and tapped him gently on his back with my paw, he picked his head up slightly and took one look at me before burying it into his forelegs again, "Listen, don't worry little one, I wouldn't hurt you" I said, trying to calm him down. It worked, the young pup lifted his head up completely and I was able to get my first good look at him. His fur coloration was curios, it wasn't often that you saw wolves with black and crimson colouring, I also noticed the disturbed bones around him, some of which had tooth marks in them or small chunks taken out of them. "Poor thing, you look half starved, don't worry I've just been out hunting and you can have some of what I caught. Follow me" I stated as I motioned for him to follow me. he tried to get up and follow but only managed a few steps before he tripped over one of the bones on the floor, he put his left foreleg which I had noticed he had kept up off the floor whilst walking out to steady himself but it collapsed from under him and he let out a whimper of pain. "stay here, I'll go and fetch the meat, then whilst your eating, I can take a look at that leg and perhaps you can tell me what a young pup like yourself is doing alone all the way out here with injuries like this", the pup simply nodded as he seemed to be too tired and hungry to speak.

**POV end**

It wasn't long before the wolf returned with the rabbits in his mouth. He gave one to Humphrey whilst he examined his leg, "hmm, It doesn't look too serious and you can still move it which is good thing. Stay right here, I'll go and quickly get a few things" The wolf said after examining Humphrey's leg. The wolf was gone for a bit longer this time but when he came back he had two small but strong pieces of wood and some vines in his mouth. He quickly set to work making a cast on Humphrey's leg, "there we go, all done, that should hold it in place whilst it heals." he commented after he had finished. Humphrey thanked the wolf and asked him what his name was, the wolf introduced himself as Felix and asked Humphrey how he had ended up in his territory with a wounded leg and some minor scratches. Humphrey explained about how him and his brother had been attacked by these mystery wolves and that he had no idea whether his family was still alive or not. "I'm sorry for your loss and I'm afraid that there is no way back up to your pack, the lands outside of my territory are constantly contested over by two especially vicious wolf packs, add several bears into the mix and it certainly isn't a trip for young wolf pup like yourself. Humphrey looked down dejectedly at what Felix was saying. "y..y..you mean I'll probably never see my family again?" Humphrey asked, "I'm afraid so" was Felix's sad reply, a tear escaped Humphrey's eye as he thought about the reality of the situation he was in, it was a situation no wolf pup should have to experience. Felix looked thoughtfully at the saddened wolf pup, his first real company in a long time, eventually he came to a decision. "Humphrey, I know I could never replace your real family but you are welcome to stay here with me. Humphrey looked up at Felix wondering if he had heard right, "really? You would let me stay with you?" he asked. "Sure, you need a safe place to stay and someone to look after you, besides it's been far too long since I've had some friendly company" Felix replied. Humphrey immediately thanked Felix once again before giving a long yawn, the day had taxed on his energy reserves and soon he was crashed out on the floor, sleeping soundly. Felix carefully so as not to wake him or hurt his leg carried him to a more comfortable spot at the back of the den. He sat there for a while watching Humphrey sleep before he joined him in restful slumber.

**Well there's chapter five for you. Please review + follow and/or favourite this story if you're enjoying it so far, and even if you don't either leave a review or PM me on what you think I could do to improve. Ok guys, see you next time. This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	6. Chapter 6 Bad dreams and a promise

**Ok guys, I'm back, I know it's been far too long since I last added a chapter to this story, part of the reason for this is that I've been busy going back and reworking some of the chapters in my stories, especially this one as there were several mistakes including sweet's name still appearing instead of Lilly's, I also felt that some parts needed some more detail adding in or re-wording compleatly.**

**Chapter 6 Bad dreams and a promise**

The late morning sun shone through the trees and into the mouth of the den where Felix sat. After a few minutes he decided it was time and he stepped inside the den and quietly padded over to where Humphrey was still fast asleep. "Humphrey, it's time to wake up" Felix said, gently nudging the young pup. Humphrey groaned, opened his eyes and gave a big yawn before turning his head up to face Felix, "hey there sleepy head, I already went out and caught you some breakfast" Felix said, nudging the piece of the rabbit he had saved for Humphrey towards him.

Once Humphrey had finished eating, Felix helped him to his feet and escorted him to the mouth of the den. Once out in the sunshine Felix turned to the young pup hobbling alongside him, "I think that the first thing I need to do is show you around my piece of territory, you never know, some day it may even be yours" Felix told Humphrey as he led him away from the den. and down a path through the trees

**Meanwhile**

Sapphire sat motionless close to the water's edge, she held a lily flower in her mouth and Zeke sat at her paws. It saddened her to see the looks of sorrow and despair on the faces of her two oldest friends as they placed the flowers they had been holding in their mouths into the river, Shaun then raised his head to the sky and howled out for his loss, slowly, one by one, the other members of the pack who were assembled dropped their flowers into the water before sitting back and joining in their leader's mournful requiem. When they had finished the wolves broke away to resume their normal duties, Sapphire just wished there was something she could say to comfort the grieving family but she knew that only time would lessen the pain of Humphrey's loss.

**Time skip: 10 minutes**

Humphrey and Felix were walking up alongside the river, Felix was explaining to Humphrey how the river acted as a sort of barrier between him and one of the hostile packs and how despite these two packs being completely bloodthirsty towards each other, both had recognised his territory and agreed to keep their war out of it, Humphrey had especially interested to learn that the two warring packs had originally been one pack, but had split up into civil war. The pair stopped to rest up for a moment and get a drink of water when Humphrey noticed a large amount of flowers floating down the river, curiously he dipped his paw into the water and picked up one of the flowers, it was a lily which was one of his favourite flowers, he gently placed it back into the water and watched as it continued off downstream with the others. The two wolves continued on their way. Felix showed Humphrey the rest of his territory, late afternoon found the pair lying on the grass outside of the den enjoying the sun, eventually however the sun started to sink below the horizon and so Humphrey and Felix headed back into the den, as the night closed in the wolves lay down to sleep, however Humphrey was restless.

**In the dream: Humphrey's POV**

I found myself walking behind Felix in a dark forest lit only by the moon's rays which struggled to penetrate the canopy of branches. Part of me was a little scared, but at the same time, Felix was with me and I felt sure that nothing could happen so long as I was around him. Suddenly I tripped over a tree root and fell, I tried calling Felix and telling him to stop, but he continued walking off into the mist without stopping until he was completely swallowed up by darkness, desperately I got up and hobbled after him, but there was no sign of him anywhere, eventually I made it into a clearing where I stopped, I tried calling out to Felix again but to no avail. Out of the darkness I heard a low growl and found a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me, a harsh voice cut through the darkness, a voice that seemed very familiar "He has left you little pup", the figure that the eyes and the voice belonged to moved out into the moon's light, with horror I realised that it was the same wolf who had attacked me and my brother, "you are weak, frightened, alone. I'm coming for you and this time you will not escape" The wolf growled before crouching down and leaping at me.

**POV end**

Humphrey woke up with a start, shivering and sweating, he found Felix standing over him, "you're okay son, it was just a bad dream" Felix reassured Humphrey as he pulled him into a hug, "it...it was horrible, We were walking through the forest and suddenly you...you disappeared and then the wolf that attacked me showed up, he said that you wouldn't be around to protect me and that he was coming for me, then he leapt at me" Humphrey said in between tears, Felix held Humphrey at leg length "listen to me Humphrey, you are my son, you are the closest thing to an actual family that I have, I would give anything and everything to keep you safe, I promise" Felix said, pulling Humphrey again into a hug. Humphrey got back to sleep and slept soundly, Felix took up a position behind him, watching him.

**Until next time. This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	7. Chapter 7 Playing To Survive

**Hello all, it's this story again, I know it's been a while, I know that it has been far too long since I updated this and A Life of Shadow but don't worry, another chapter for A Life of Shadow will be coming out tomorrow and I have got several parts of the later chapters done, so once I finish the Alpha school section of that, more chapters will be coming out sooner. Anyway, back to the story**

**Chapter 7: Playing to ssurvive**

Several weeks had passed since Felix had taken Humphrey into his home, Humphrey's wounds had healed nicely and he could now walk again. Felix had decided that the first thing he needed to do was teach Humphrey to hunt as if anything happened to him then Humphrey would need to be able to look after himself as there was no one else around. Felix woke Humphrey up early in the morning and after giving him his breakfast asked him to follow him, Humphrey was curious as to why on earth Felix had woke him up so early and where he was taking him. Eventually the wolf and the pup reached a clearing which was surrounded by trees and bushes and had several patches of long grass.

**Humphrey's POV**

I was curious as to why Felix had brought me down here at this time of day, after all, in the weeks that I had got to know him, he wasn't one for doing anything too early in the day so it must be important. "Why are we here?" I asked him out of curiosity. Felix's answer was the last one I would've expected "I've decided to teach you how to hunt, so that if anything should happen to me, you'll still be able to look after yourself", I wondered why he was speaking like this, like he was to die at any moment but I remembered what he had said about the wars and the bears, there really was a lot of danger down here. "Right Humphrey, to start off we're going to play a simple game, I'm going to stand here in the middle of the clearing and you have to start at the tree line and try to sneak up on me" pfft, this sounded easy, there was plenty of cover around for me to choose from. Slowly I walked back to the tree line and got ready to stalk him. I decided to move over a little bit to my left, just in case he had already seen me going this way, I got into a low crouching position and slowly stalked through the grass, carefully making sure that no twigs were in the way, eventually I decided to see how close I was, so I raised my head and peered through the grass, Felix was just a few feet away and he still didn't seem to have noticed me, I decided to creep a little bit closer, I took another cautious peek and he still didn't seem to have noticed me. I prepared to jump, however, just as my paws left the ground, Felix moved out of the way and I landed face first in the dirt and grass, "bad luck, try again" Felix said, his comment, the fact that I had failed and the mocking smile that was plastered on his face made me angry and frustrated, but I decided I would do it next time.

I tried it four more times,, each time I would get so close to getting Felix and then he would move out of the way just before I struck, each time I failed, I got more and more frustrated, I was about to give up, but something made me want to give it one more try, I took several deep breaths to calm down, "right, think, what am I doing wrong" I said to myself, I definitely hadn't made any noise that could have given me away so what could it be? Suddenly the wind picked up into a large gust that blew through the trees and like a flash I immediately realised what I had been doing wrong, it was so obvious that I wondered as to why I hadn't thought of it before, I guess I just was too frustrated to think clearly, each time I had attacked with the wind behind me, thus blowing my scent directly towards Felix. Well now that I knew what I had been doing wrong I could work on correcting it, this time I would do it for sure. Slowly and quietly I made my way round to the opposite side of the clearing, once there I proceeded to do the same as I had done the previous times, except this time I kept stopping and sniffing the air to make sure I was definitely downwind of Felix, sure enough the wind carried his scent through the clearing. Once I was sure I was close enough, I took one last peek through the grass, sure enough there was Felix with a look on his face that told me he knew that I knew where I had been going wrong, to make sure that I would get him, I hung back a little bit, he moved slightly closer to where I was hidden, this was my chance. I leapt out of the bushes on to Felix who immediately turned and rolled on to his back laughing. "well I see you finally figured it out" Felix said "I half expected you to get angry or give up, but instead you took control and managed to figure out where you were going wrong. You showed cunning, problem solving, intelligence and most of all, patience. I feel that you will make a fine Alpha or lone wolf someday". Words could not describe how happy and proud I felt at Felix saying these things. The two of us laughed and played for a little while longer.

eventually Felix asked me if I wanted to play a different game, being the curious young pup that I was, I gladly accepted, Felix told me that he would run off and hide somewhere in the territory, I had to go and try to find him using his scent. I closed my eyes as Felix ran off into the tree line and began counting, once I got to 120, I opened my eyes and started sniffing around for Felix's scent. It didn't take me long to find his scent trail as it was still fresh, I quickly started following it, however, not so quick that I might end up losing the trail, the scent trail led through the forest until it came to a point where several paths crossed, Felix's scent seemed to be all over the place and I couldn't get a clear indication of which direction he had gone, just as I was about to give up, I noticed a paw print in the grass, it was certainly too big to be one of mine and it was pointing right back in the direction that I had come from. I walked back along the trail but I still couldn't find any sign of Felix, just then, he suddenly leapt out of the bushes at me, I was so startled that I fell over backwards, "hahaha, scared you" Felix gloated, "you did not, I was surprised" I replied "sure, sure" he laughed.

**POV End**

After playing these hunting games, Felix took Humphrey down to the river to wash off, after which they headed back up to the den. Felix lay down and Humphrey snuggled up to him. It wasn't long before Humphrey was sleeping soundly, Felix took a moment to watch the curious little pup that had stumbled into his life just a few weeks ago and completely changed it for the better. Eventually his eyes became heavy and Felix joined Humphrey in restful slumber.

**Just a bit of a light-hearted chapter this time, introducing the world a bit more from young Humphrey's perspective. I've decided that the majority of this story will in fact be using Humphrey's POV. Well, after all, it is his story. As always This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


End file.
